


M4M (Mabari for Mabari)

by pushingcrazies



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Ace Zevran, Gen, Mabari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/pseuds/pushingcrazies
Summary: Local Mabari stud seeks mate for retirement and puppies.Commission fic for Restfield on Tumblr.





	M4M (Mabari for Mabari)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restfield/gifts).



The average lifespan of a typical Mabari is not very long. Most people are shocked to hear the number because they’ve heard of such-and-such dog who is much older than  _ that _ . But what they fail to account for is the fact that this  _ average _ takes into account all the ones who die in battle.

The first time I heard the number I immediately thought of poor old Bones, and I feared for him. Maybe I kept him unfairly back from a battle or two because I couldn’t bear the idea of him dying. He’d already been through so much by the time I met and adopted him.

But he survived. I survived, against all odds. We settled down, happy in a semi-retirement even though neither of us were very near retirement age.

Or so I thought.

A few years after the end of the blight, Bones began to show signs of age. Not much at first, but enough that I took him to the best Elven healer I knew. I feared Human healers would scoff at the idea of examining a dog, Mabari notwithstanding, but my people believe in the sanctity of all life. I knew he would be in competent hands.

“How old is he?” the healer asked as she ran her hands over Bone’s prone form. He watched her warily but as long as he could see me out of the corner of his eye, I knew he wouldn’t attack her.

“I don’t know,” I admitted. “That’s what I was hoping you could tell me. He had a partner before me, so I guess he must be getting up there in years.”

The healer gently pulled Bones’ lips up to examine his teeth and gums. “Hm, a little bit,” she agreed. “But he’s not ready to kick the bucket quite yet.” She released Bones and took a step back. “His joints are getting a little stiff, so make sure he doesn’t overexert himself. Other than that, manage his diet and watch for anything out of the ordinary, and he should stick around for many more years to come. You’re doing a fine job caring for him.”

Bones got to his feet and trotted over to him, looking up at me with reproachful eyes. Accusing me for the invasiveness of the healer, no doubt. I pat his head and blurted out, “Is he lonely?”

I don’t know what made me ask, and based on the healer’s inquisitive glance it was not a question she was expecting. “What makes you think that?”

“Well,” I said slowly, trying to capture my own reasoning, “Mabari are pack creatures, yes? So maybe he misses having his own kind around. Warriors who handle and train Mabari often work together, but I stay away from that lifestyle now. We have our quiet little living together, and that’s fine for me. But maybe he needs more?”

The healer knelt down in front of Bones and looked into his eyes. I held my tongue from telling her that most Mabari would take that as a challenge; Bones didn’t seem quite ready to leap for her throat just yet. “He loves you greatly,” she said at last, standing back up with a weary groan. “But the company of another Mabari wouldn’t go amiss, I feel. Perhaps a little lady friend,” she added with a twinkle in her eye.

Female companionship? A concept that perhaps would not have occurred to me given my, ah, inclinations. Companionship, sure. But perhaps the healer was right. Bones could have a lady friend and perhaps even breed some Mabari pups. He certainly would be right for it; my interactions with Mabari were limited, but even by the standards he was a very smart, stalwart example of his breed. I thanked the healer for her time and the suggestion, and took Bones home.

\---

“A female Mabari?” Zevran sounded amused. “Whatever for?”

I didn’t quite know where to begin, so I turned first to my ex-lover. If that’s what one might call him, considering we never actually made love. But there was no denying that we had love even if we didn’t make it. “I was thinking it might be good to continue his lineage.”

Zevran shot an amused look at Bones. “Are you going to be a daddy?”

Bones barked at him, wagged his tail. We all knew that the moment Zevran turned his back on Bones, the Mabari would shake his head, sending flicks of drool all over Zevran’s clothes just to annoy him. They had a friendly-antagonistic relationship that both enjoyed more than they should.

Zevran sighed. “Your house is going to reek for months. Puppy drool and piss and shit all over the place.”

I laughed. “You’re getting ahead of yourself. I don’t even have a mate picked out for him yet.”

Zev shot me an amused look. “It should be fairly easy. Find a female, pay for it, bring it home.”

I shook my head. “Not so easy,” I told him. “Bones is special. I want to find him a companion just as special as he is. I don’t even know where to start, really.”

“As if I would know?” Zevran shot me an incredulous look. I shrugged. “Well, as it happens I can make a few educated guesses.” He held up a hand and began ticking off fingers. “You want to look at lineage, health records if they’re available. You don’t want a sickly litter because the mother’s line has a history of heart problems or what have you. Temperament. This one,” he jerked his thumb at Bones who made a playful lunge for his hand, “is pretty good but sometimes you get ones that can attack unprovoked. A good thing on the battlefield, not so good if you want a disciplined dog. And here’s the most important part.” He leveled a look right at Bones. “Try not to get one that drools so much.”

Bones whined inquisitively at him.

\---

Now I had a general direction to aim for, but that made my task no less easy. If anything it became much more muddled. Mabari breeders made excellent records in order to maximize their profits, which meant there was plenty of information to research. Too much information. I soon found myself with piles upon piles of documents scattered over every available surface, and even some not so available ones. Some of the papers ended up in Bones’ bed and he barked at them as if they were an intruder until I had the grace to remove them to a table. He flopped down and glared at him as if to say that he knew the papers were important or else he’d have torn them apart. I made my apologies with extra meat and biscuits for dinner that night.

Zevran made a good point with the health records. It turned out my fears about healers turning us away had been unfounded. Mabari were valuable and that meant their partners wanted to keep them in top shape. I was able to eliminate several potential candidates based on that factor alone. 

Temperament was harder. Very few people were willing to admit when their Mabari had a temperament issue. I tried finding records at first, but in the end it became clear I would need to arrange to meet the females to evaluate them first-hand.

Does this sound extreme? Unreasonable? Alistair seemed to think so when I first broached the subject to him, but in typical good humour he just gave an amused grin and said he’d look into the matter. Of my friends there was no doubt he would have the most secure connections to finding Mabari females. I needed his help if I was going to do this methodically instead of just running all over Ferelden and getting turned away at every juncture. He began putting out inquiries on my behalf, stating that we had a male we were interested in breeding, and we were looking for a female to not just breed but take home to live with us.

The responses were slow in coming, and I was forced to fret for several weeks before receiving word. Bones began to pick up on my anxiety, which caused him to pace restlessly and reinforced my belief that he was in need of canine companionship. Then at last - a response! I tore open the letter and read while Alistair sat nearby rubbing Bones’ belly.

A brief shining spark of hope - and then devastation. I crumpled up the letter and sat down heavily in my chair.

Alistair’s brow furrowed. “What’s wrong?” Bones whimpered and slunk up to my side, placing his big head on my knee.

“Their Mabari died last month.”

This setback was difficult to process, but shortly after that the responses began pouring in. Alistair stopped by once a day bringing me more letters. Some politely refused, some showed weak acceptance, some were more enthusiastic. I sorted the responses methodically, then packed up what I would need for a long journey, and set off with Bones at my side. I had carefully mapped all the acceptable responses and we would go visit them one by one to find the right companion for Bones.

\---

The first attempt was an unmitigated disaster. Bones wouldn’t go closer than three feet to the female before she started growling at him. We tried several tricks, but she would have none of it. We left, defeated. The next interview went better, but when we met the female it was clear she’d already given birth to many litters and was in no shape to be giving any more. I said a few choice words to her master before storming off with Bones.

City by city, home by home we travelled all over, trying to find that right companion. We found a few hopeful candidates. I promised to come back if we could not find any more suitable. One in particular Bones spent a lovely afternoon with, racing all over the fields and back, playing much harder than he should have, given his old joints. But I let him play. He looked young again, and I revelled in the happy grin he wore the entire time. That was by far the most promising, and I put her at the top of my revisit list.

We were nearing the end of our journey, however, when we met a Mabari who put an end to the need for the revisit list.

She was perfect: spotless health record, an excellent lineage. I met her on my own at first, and I could see a deep intelligence in her eyes, greater than the average Mabari. Not unlike Bones himself. I let her sniff my hand, then reached out to touch her head. She stood perfectly still, waiting for her partner to give her the relax command. I appreciated her reserve.

“She likes you,” the man said. I felt a jolt at the compliment, but that may have been because the man - Edmon, he said his name was - was quite handsome and perhaps it was wishful thinking but I believed he liked me at first look too. He gave the Mabari (her name was Lelleth) a signal subtle enough I almost didn’t see it, and she relaxed instantly, her entire rear end wagging as I scratched behind her ear.

But there was still one last important factor: Bones’ reaction. I asked Edmon to bring Lelleth outside so they could meet in neutral territory. He agreed, and we brought them together for the first time.

The connection was instantaneous. Bones gave her an inquisitive once-over while she returned the gesture. They circled around each other, trying to get the better advantage. This led to a friendly game of chase, then suddenly they were bounding around the pasture together. Edmon and I watched with amusement.

“I think she’s the one,” I said.

Edmon smiled, albeit a little sadly. “I think so. They certainly seem well matched.”

I felt a hesitance on his part. “Are you sure?” I asked him. “You’re under no obligation if you’ve changed your mind…”

Edmon eased my ramble with a hand on my shoulder. I felt that jolt again. “I know you will take good care of her. And we are only a day’s travel apart. Perhaps, if you’re willing, I might come visit her on occasion.”

“Of course,” I said instantly. “You’re welcome any time.”

And that’s how Bones found his soulmate. I am still working on finding mine but I think that day I took a step closer too.


End file.
